


New accusations for Zeno Vedast

by peterlorrecompanion



Category: Inspector Wexford, Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Ruth Rendell
Genre: F/M, Some Lie And Some Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterlorrecompanion/pseuds/peterlorrecompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News report of allegations of sexual improprieties against rock star Zeno Vedast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New accusations for Zeno Vedast

British rock legend Zeno Vedast has been hit with another lawsuit alleging kinky improprieties with a female fan.

A twenty-seven year old woman from Blackpool, UK claims that in 2003 Vedast drugged her and made a videotape of himself and a personal assistant removing her clothing and arranging her body in various humiliating and degrading poses.

Last month another fan filed a lawsuit against Vedast claiming damages after he allegedly made plaster casts of her breasts and genitalia while she was unconscious. Vedast reportedly exhibited the casts afterwards to acquaintances, and images were posted to his Twitter account, which were taken down afterwards but are still being circulated widely on the Internet. Vedast's lawyer, Owain Zuzloff, claims the Twitter photos are a hoax and called the accuser "a pathetic delusional money-hungry publicity-minded bint."

Calls to Vedast's publicist and management were not returned.

Vedast's penchant for pranks and practical jokes is as well known as his music. In the early 1990s he gave a sealed statement to an inquiry regarding the death of a cocktail waitress whom Vedast was implicated in having set up in a rendezvous with a man who killed her. Vedast was not charged with any wrongdoing. The Manchester-based Guardian newspaper recently filed a formal request for Vedast's statement to be made public.

Vedast walked offstage during a Tuesday night concert at Pine Knob when he was interrupted by hecklers. Audience members unfurled a banner saying 'LET-ME-BELIEVE ITS NOT TRUE ZENO."


End file.
